Luke and Lucas
by Bdbahs
Summary: Luke and Lucas the Lukes off new York. Major slash alert


**Hey guys so thanks for the love** **the first slash fic. Heres a new one... SLASH WARNING**

Luke Ross, the freckle faced b boy from New York, was gay, and he knew it. One night, he decided to try out the app Grindr to satisfy him. As he was scrolling though the hot guys on the list, one person stood out the most.

"What the? Lucas Friar, the football star?" Lucas mumbled to himself.

Lucas Friar,28 (he obviously lied about his age)

Loves football, guys, and horsebackriding

Bigger is better

TxNY

Luke decided to message him

Hey.

This may seem wierd but i think we go to the same school.

Lucas:

Cool, never seen anyone from school here on this app before.

Luke

Lets meet over at the central park playground, kiddie i know, but its close to my place. 5:00?

Lucas

Sounds cool. See ya then

Luke finds a park bench. Next to the playground.

"Oh man, i really hope he likes me". Luke nervously said.

A couple minutes passed, and he finally sees Lucas.

"Man oh man does he look gorgeous" Luke thought.

"You must be Luke Ross?" Asked Friar

"Yeah"

"What's up, I didn't know you were gay?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, came out when I was 10, liked boys since then. What about you?"

"I came out a week ago. In fact you were the main reason why I came out. I have like a crush on you, and seeing you on grindr really made me happy to know there is someone there who's gay too."

"Let's go to somewhere private, you said you live across the street?" Lucas asked

"You'll love it up there. "

"You live up here????? This place is HUGE". Lucas exclaimed, " man I think I just found my new boyfriend" he thought to himself.

"Thanks, it's just me for the weekend, faked an illness just to get out of their camping trip to the woods. "

"What does your room look like?"

"Follow me"

Luke leads Lucas to his room.

"Woah, this room is bigger than my apartment! You have the be-"

Luke shut Lucas up with a kiss on the lips.

"You know,i have a thing for boys with freckles."lucas said.

Lucas returns the favor and kisses Luke back.

As they make out, Lucas slowly pushes Luke to the bed, all while their lips locked and tongues exploring each other. Lucas pulls back, allowing the boys to take each other's shirts off. They go back into the kiss again, and Luke immediately pulls back.

"Ya know"

Luke yanks Lucas's pants down

"I hear that"

Yank

"That Texans "

Pulls down pants fully

"Have the biggest dicks"

Luke pulls down Lucas's underwear, smelling his musk in the process.

"Yup"

Lucas's 7 Inch dick popped out in front of Luke

As Lucas said that, Luke deep throated the entire thing at once,

"Ahh Luke"

"I love dick, what else can I say"

Luke sucks Lucas until he cums inside Luke's mouth.

"It tastes fabulous"

"Give me a taste"

Luke spits inside Lucas's mouth, giving him a taste of Lucas's cum and Luke's spit.

"It does taste good, and warm"

"I want your Texas sized dick inside me right now" Luke begged

"If you insist"

Lucas licked Luke's freckled ass as a lubricant, prepped the hole and pushed it all in.

"Humming"luke moaned,"Oh yes that feels good. Fuck me hard and good golden boy".

Lucas pounded his ass. They loudly declared their love for each other in the process.

"Ahh ahh ahh fuck me Lucas"

"I'm gonna cum"

"Cum in me pleasss"

"Anything for you"

" I'M GONNA CUM I'M GONNA CUM. HERE IT IS HERE IT IS AHHHH AHHH AHHHHHHHH"

Lucas squirted inside Luke's hole. Cum leaked over when he pulled out. Both boys kissed as their sweat drenched them in a mix of both dripping cum and sweat.

"That was hot"luke said

"Ditto buddy"

"i guess this means we're boyfriends?"lucas asked.

"Definitely"luke responded giving him a kiss

"God you're ripped Lukey" Lucas said

"I know, we should work out some time. "Luke suggested.

"Well i gotta go now, babe"

"Gotta get used to saying that, my love"

"This feels so right. Why can't the world be boy and boy"

"Idk, anyways bye"

Luke made out with Lucas one last kiss goodbye as he led him down off the elevator.

"Love you"

"Love you too!"

 **How was r that for a new story?**


End file.
